Before, During, After
by Wolf's Thorn
Summary: I became obsessed with both movies and yeah I came up with this don't hate me. please


Fanfiction: Story of Rapunzel being Elsa and Anna's cousin:

18 years earlier:

King of Arendells's POV:

I was on my way to the kingdom of Corona with my beautiful new bride to see my new born niece. She was a miracle baby. My sister had grown very ill and was said not to make it but a magical flower had healed her. I wasn't sure if this was true but I was going to find out. They said the baby girl was beautiful with blonde hair and green eyes. My new wife was excited to meet my family in Corona in hopes that we would become close so any children we had would have a close cousin. It would be great if that could happen. My sister and I had always been close and always said we wanted our children to be close. We knew it was likely to be an age difference but it wouldn't be big.

Once we arrived in Corona we greeted my sister and her husband. We congratulated each other and then we were taken to see the baby princess.

"Her name is Rapunzel. She's wonderful" my sister had a giant smile on her face when she introduced us to my baby niece.

To celebrate the baby girl's birth we released lanterns into the sky. We celebrated well into the night. But then that moment was over and an evil woman broke into the castle and stole Rapunzel. We stayed and helped search for weeks but there was no sign of the princess. We had to go back to Arendelle and i felt terrible having to leave my sister but she understood. She understood also that my wife was pregnant now and we needed to prepare for the baby.

9 months later:

"Sir, you have a daughter!" I looked up in surprise. A baby girl! I was thrilled by the news and ran to my wife and new daughter. My beautiful daughter.

"Meet Elsa, your daughter."

"Elsa...I love her." my wife handed her to me. I was in awe at how wonderful this little girl was. When I looked back down she was smiling at me.

Later my sister and her husband came to congratulate us on Elsa's arrival. They told us the depressing news of still having no sign of Rapunzel. They only stayed for a few days. I understood my sister's depression making it too much to be around a baby. I was sad for her but also overjoyed at the thought of having a daughter.

3 years later:

I was holding Elsa when a nurse ran into her room out of breath.

"Sir...your wife...you have a baby...another girl!" I looked at Elsa and smiled feeling overwhelmed with joy of Elsa having a little sister.

"Elsa, do you wanna meet your new little sister?"

"YES!" she squealed and smiled with happiness. I was thrilled that she was excited and then it happened. Ice came out of Elsa's little hand and hit the floor near my feet. I stopped and looked at her in shock. The nurse stunned as well. Elsa not realizing how bizarre the situation was giggled happily. I shook my head and started walking not wanting to ruin the happiness of the day. I went to my wife's side and set Elsa down next to her.

"Darling, we need to talk about Elsa." she looked up from our new beautiful baby girl, clearly confused.

"Later? This is Anna. Elsa, what do you think of your little sister?"

"I LOVE HER! AN, WATCH THIS!" and then the most incredible thing happened she made a few snowflakes fall over Anna and her mother. My wife looked at me confused and startled. And then she did something amazing, she smiled.

"Elsa's gifted. Can you believe it? She's amazing!" I smiled back and agreed Elsa was amazing.

As the girls grew up we saw Elsa show Anna the magic and waited to see if Anna manifested any magical qualities of her own. We saw none but she seemed content on letting Elsa have the powers. It was wonderful to watch. And then Elsa's powers got out of hand one night and hurt Anna. After healing her we closed the gates and kept the magic hidden from Anna and everyone else.

12 years later:

"Darling! I have amazing news!" my wife turned and smiled to me a look of complete confusion on her face.  
"Yes my love? What is it? I smiled back at her, happiness evident on my face and in my voice.

"They found Rapunzel! A young man named Eugene Fitzherbert found her and brought her back to them. They're getting married!"

"That's great! Are we going to the wedding?" I stopped to think Elsa wouldn't be able to go but the girls should be fine alone.

"Yes we are. But Elsa and Anna need to stay here. Its safer this way."

"See you in two weeks!" Anna hugged us tightly and ran off happily. We said goodbye to Elsa next. She wasn't as thrilled of us leaving.

"Do you have to go?"

"We'll be back before you know it." then we headed for Corona.

2 weeks later:

Elsa's POV:

They did not come home. They said two weeks. I could hear Anna outside my door. She needed me just as much as I needed her but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. For years I heard her outside my door every time it snowed asking if I wanted to build a snowman. And for years I said no. I did not want to say no, but I wasn't allowed to let her in anymore. The magic was too strong. I couldn't take that risk again.

In Corona: Rapunzel's POV:

I knocked on the door to my father's study. It was unusual that he requested my presence this soon after my marriage. It had only been 3 weeks. Surely Eugene had not messed up already.

"Hello father, you wanted to see me?" he stood up hanging his head down like he could not look at me. I didn't understand what could be the problem.

"Rapunzel, my dear, I have some terrible news."

"Father, if its about Eugene, I'm really sorry he'll do better I-"

"No, no darling its not about him." I let out a sigh of relief and then gave him a questioning look. If it was not Eugene then what was it?

"Rapunzel, its about your uncle and aunt from Arendelle."

"Did they say why they did not come to my wedding? I was hoping to meet them..."

"Darling, they're ship was lost at sea. They are believed to be dead." I sat down in complete shock by his words. My aunt and uncle, the King and Queen of Arendelle, dead. What about their daughters? Were they dead, too?

"What about the princesses? Are they dead, too? Are they okay?" He sat back down still upset with the news.

"They are in Arendelle still. They weren't going to come, Elsa was sick and Anna wanted to take care of her. They're having a hard time right now." I felt devastated. How was mother taking this? She had made herself scarce lately and I finally felt I knew why. Her brother was dead. He died on his way to my wedding. I felt my shoulders fall and tears rush to my eyes. I couldn't handle this. So I ran, it was not logical but it was all I could think to do.


End file.
